


Tempest

by RainyStitch17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dark, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Hero Worship, I Don't Even Know, It's Hydra so what do you expect?, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyStitch17/pseuds/RainyStitch17
Summary: 5x17 canon divergence.Daisy loses the fight in the snow and wakes up as a prisoner of Hydra. Constrained and powerless she has to not only find a way out but get around one of Hydra's greatest weapons-a Quake obsessed Ruby Hale.





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what I'm doing. Not a clue. Not even a hint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planning, not even a bit. Just an idea and a will to write

While she's stuck in the endless darkness Daisy believes that she died in that snow.

She remembers finding Coulson and Talbot and the little blonde girl. Remembers fighting in the snow and get a particularly nasty cut on her hand. She remembers making the blonde girl - what was her name again? - fly into the tree and then nothing.

She also remembers being cold. Unnaturally cold.

When she comes to, she notices that she prefers the darkness.

Waking up is tough business seeing as her eyelids are vehemently stuck together with her eyelashes entangled with each other but it does happen. Daisy musters enough strength to open her eyes.  Her jacket is folded on a chair across from he and her cheek smarts. There's a gauze on her left hand and there's more gauze on her lower back. Weird. She wakes up on an uncomfortable bed - it's closer to a cot than a mattress - surrounded by pale blue walls. None of that is important to her because the thing that stands out, the thing that she's been trained to look for is the shaded window.

It's a trap. Daisy _knows_ it's a trap but that doesn't stop her for getting off her creaky bed and onto creakier bones and it's a wonder that she doesn't collapse again because of the pain that shoots through her legs to the rest of her body. It's not you average limping pain but more 'hand on to the side of the wall for balance' pain. Lucky for her, Daisy is tough, resourceful and epically creeped out which can be good motivators at a time like this.

Slowly, with hardly any method at all besides  _don't fall,_ Daisy hobbles her way to the window and it looks exactly how she expected: useless and barred, possibly leading to another hallway. A part of Daisy is a little annoyed that she wasted so much effort and energy but the other part of her, the agent part, knew that she had to be certain.

Besides, she could always just blow the parts away right?

Raising her arm, she thinks about how horrible a plan this is-breaking down a window, running to God knows where facing God knows what while injured no less but it's that or staying and Daisy gets the feeling that she really won't want to be here very soon. Not that she wants to be here now.

Daisy pushes herself off the wall and raises her hand, summoning her powers, feeling the vibration, ready to make this window history when nothing happens. Not a thing. It kind of makes Daisy wanna laugh because she's been detesting her powers, fearing them and the one time she needs them, nothing happens. It's like she's trying to be told something.

She finds the answer soon enough.

On her neck is a clunky, slightly lit of piece of medal that Daisy swears belongs in medieval times. Or at least pre-internet. While trying to access her powers doesn't physically pain her she does feel the vibrations ricochet inside her as if it's trapped. It brings back flashbacks to when she had no control, to when she was afraid of her powers and herself.

She's kind of afraid right now. She's been afraid for awhile and the still healing scar on the back of her neck is not helping.

When Daisy turns around and is met with a glass window she instantly figures out that it's a two way mirror. Other than that, she looks...semi fine. Her hairs a bit of a mess along with her clothes but no scars, or bruises or blood that she can see at least. Just this awful ache in her lower back and the increasing desire to sit. She doesn't though because she knows she's being watched. Her actions under heavy observation and she's not giving these creepers anything if she can help it, not for comfort.

So she stands, staring directly at herself in the mirror she stares, stands and waits.

It's about twelve seconds when the electronic door unlocks and opens with General Hale stepping through.

Daisy cuts right to the chase, "Where am I?" Her fists clench, ready to beat the answer out of the woman. She's been having some epic anger issues lately. To Daisy's surprise and slight dissatisfaction, General Hale answers her question with ease. "A hydra bunker."

"And I take it that this lovely little trinket," Daisy points to her neck, "is from you?"

"Correct."

"And my team is where?"

"I'm assuming still on that flying wreck you call a plane." Hale's answer is sharp and cool like this a completely normal conversation. Daisy crosses her arms. She isn't quite sure what to do because the situation is just weird but her plan remains the same; leave. There's an open door right in front of her and if she's met with resistance then she guesses that she'll see how good Hale's Hydra training was.

"Well this was awful, let's never do it again." Daisy says, walking past Hale and going for the door.

General Hale, cooler than ice just turns around, "You can't leave yet."

Daisy scoffs, not bothering to stop or turn around, "Try and stop me." 

Daisy doesn't even make another step before she's on her knees clawing at her neck. She might've screamed if she wasn't so busy choking? Being electrocuted? Both? The pain feels endless and tears burn in her eyes while drool slips out of her mind. For a second she thinks that this is how she dies. At the hands of a freaking possibly nazi general and her damn remote control.

Typical.

Suddenly, the pain stops and Daisy is on her hands and knees gasping for air. She doesn't need to see herself to know that her neck is very red and very hot and will probably be very itchy. Daisy's still gathering her bearings on the floor when she realizes that Hale is speaking to her.

"As vital as I'm sure you are to Coulson and his team, we need you here. I apologize for the rough treatment but I can't just let you leave. Not yet."

"Not exactly feeling the welcome." Daisy sputters out, half her words drowned in saliva.

Hale continues as if Daisy never spoke, "Until I can trust that you're not a danger to yourself and others you will be confined to this room. Which should work out for you considering your injury."

"...What injury?" Daisy's airways just started working again.

"The bullet that was in your back."

This is news to Daisy because the last thing she remembers is beating the snot out of a kid who looked like she hadn't even finished puberty yet and slamming her into a tree. (Daisy did warn that she was mean). Everything after that just went black. Though it does explain the nauseating pain and gauze. Guess you can't hurt the merchandise if you can't put it back together again.

"Because I shot you." Hale says and it takes a moment to realize that Daisy accidentally said all of that out loud.

"In your lower spine. Not enough to paralyze you but enough to weaken you."

Achingly, Daisy gets up to look Hale in the eye. No squid is going to scare her. Remote from hell or not. "And this wasn't enough?" Daisy gestures to the collar.

"You're a woman of many skills. Your powers aren't your only asset."

"But I'm here for my powers right?" 

"Correct." Hale keeps talking as if sensing the 'why' in Daisy's expression. "There's a threat coming to our Earth and I believe that you might be our only chance of survival."

That pisses Daisy off even more, "So bring me back to my team so that we can stop it! Keeping me prisoner isn't helping anything!"

The slightest piece of composure cracks in Hale's mask. "Your team doesn't comprehend the threat that coming but I do! I've seen them, spoken to them and I know how to stop them."

It rings in her head before Daisy even know what it means. It's like a puzzle slowly coming together.  _Destroyer of Worlds._

"Kasius got the design from you." Daisy mutters to herself that Hale has to strain to hear it.

"Who?"

Daisy laughs, it's dry and hollow, "Just an evil alien who thinks he's God. He had an inhibitor quite similar to this. I'm assuming that he got the idea from you but made it more...intimate." It's typical really. Evil organizations working together. Sweet in a twisted kind of way.

"So I take it anytime I try to leave I get a zap that makes me stay?"

"Correct."

Beautiful. "And what am I going to be doing until you decide to use me?" 

"I suggest you rest. It's only been a couple of days since I last shot you. You're strong Ms. Johnson but not invincible." Hale doesn't leave any room to argue as she walks out of the room. Daisy can hear the locks settle in place and confirm that she really is in a cell. She can't think of a plan of escape right now because there are too many new variables, too many gaps. One thing is sure though. Hale can go screw herself and there's no way that she's staying.

Make that two things.

Daisy's about to just collapse on the sad excuse for a bed when she looks over to the mirror again. She slowly sits on the bed and just stares because she knows deep in her bones that someone was staring back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take some time to find the structure. If anybody wants updates, let me know. This was written on a whim


End file.
